Fading Light
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: Kurama McKinney, the girlfriend of the Hero of Harran, Kyle Crane, has brought death and destruction to a new city after transforming into the monster she struggled to hold within. But after a brief encounter with a crazy former ex kickboxer/self-defence instructor, the young woman will embark on a journey to rediscover herself.


**Fading Light**

 **Summary:** Kurama McKinney, the girlfriend of the Hero of Harran, Kyle Crane, has brought death and destruction to a new city after transforming into the monster she struggled to hold within.

But after a brief encounter with a crazy former ex kickboxer/self-defence instructor, the young woman will embark on a journey to rediscover herself whilst protecting her firstborn cub from both the Infected and survivors alike.

 **Rating:** unsuitable for underage readers as this story contains violence, lots of blood, gore, severe swearing and love. Rated T for the time being but will change to M later on in the story.

 **Characters:** Kyle Crane, H. Brecken, Lena, Kurama McKinney (OC), Jack 'Mad Dog' Brecken (OC)

 **Inspiration:** Shadows of a Dying Light (UranicSubster34) Dying Light The Descent (Vickie1)

 **Author:** Akira Namikaze

 **Genre:** Horror, angst, tragedy, adventure, romance

 **A/N:** Okay I had a thought of my OC Kurama fighting the Mother instead of Crane after she threatened to force a vial of the blue serum down his throat because he wanted to take the vials. I do have permission to use Jack 'Mad Dog' Brecken who belongs to Vickie1 who deserves a massive shout out for her interest in this story and her story is a fantastic hit with me so please check it out.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dying Light or the Following as they are the property of Techland. I only own the plot and the original character, Kurama McKinney. Let's get this party started!?

 **Chapter 1 - A choice of Life and Death**

 ** _There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights._** \- **Bram Stoker, Dracula**

Kurama McKinney studied the scene in front of her as her partner and boyfriend, Kyle Crane swiftly repaired his electrified machete he was wielding before he too glanced down the corridor that led away from the door they had entered through after beating the remnants of Rais's men, who were led by the now deceased Kaan.

The corridor was not only littered with opened military grade ammunition crates but with the corpses of both the Faceless and the thugs and some of the bodies had been torn to shreds. The concrete walls were coated in red as the tangy smell of iron wafted through the orange head's sensitive nose. The floor was also covered in large puddles of blood that surrounded the lifeless forms.

The young woman moved her fire and electrified katana to her right hand which was free before wiping the sweat that had gathered on her forehead from all the climbing with the back of her left.

Crane placed his free hand onto her shoulder before he gently squeezed it with a small smile which she returned. He then moved it to the small swell of her stomach where he massaged the area in a loving manner.

"Let's find the Mother, Kyle." the former University student said as they both turned to face the corpse-filled and blood-soaked corridor before walking forward in their quest to find the leader of the Faceless in this place of death and damp.

'More fighting... More death. I can't let this happen again... I won't.'

The couple jumped at the sound of the Mother's voice in their minds as Kyle spoke his surprise.

"It's... It's you! Where are the Faceless? What's happening to us? Why are we hearing your voice in our heads!"

Kurama stepped over the body of a bandit whose head had been torn off whilst Crane avoided another that were missing both arms and a leg.

'Children of the Sun, Kyle.. They were nothing before the outbreak. Just a half-forgotten tradition... An old-world faith long dead..'

The pair continued down the corridor as they listened to the Mother.

'I'm tired. I've held this title for so long now. The Mother. It was meaningless.. Until it became all too real. I thought their respect came simply because I was a colonel's wife. We had a good, cosy life..' The Mother said sorrowfully, 'After the outbreak, my husband came to get me out. We didn't stand a chance against the horde. We were bitten. He bled to death in my arms. He gave me his cigarette case and asked me to run. He didn't want to hurt me. I was dragged away by the believers.. They came for their Mother.'

She spotted a door not far away from them that led to who-knows-where before the man opened it just as the Faceless' leader spoke again.

'It took me awhile to remember that my husband didn't smoke. I looked inside... There was a map, a key and a note with numbers. It led us here.'

Kurama and Kyle entered what appeared to be the heart of the dam, the hydroponics room, before approaching the railings only to see six glowing human avatars enter through the double doors below before glancing around.

'The healthy ones tried to get the power back on. The rest of us went to look for medicine... Pointlessly.'

The brunette sneaked his hand into her's and squeezed, assuring her that everything is going to be alright, before walking along the catwalk whilst listening to the Mother.

'We came across a locked container. The numbers turned out to be a code. There were... strange vials inside. The others looked at me. They could've held medicine. They could've held poison. ' the Mother answered, 'I felt a seizure coming. I was about to turn. And I realized: why else would my husband lead me here? I loved him. I trusted him. I remember a taste. Acrid. Bitter as blood. It might have been blood.'

They finally saw the woman herself standing next to a control panel as she glanced at the floor below before they stopped at her side. Kyle reached out and placed a hand onto her shoulder, causing her head to turn slowly as a low growl sounded from the Mother's throat.

'I awoke. Down there. Surrounded by the remains of the people who trusted me.' the Following's leader pointed to the far right corner. 'It was because of the light. Someone finally turned the power back on.. And the light brought me back.'

Kurama was unsure what the Mother was talking about but she didn't like the vibes she was receiving as the hairs on her back stood up slightly. She watched the woman used both hands to remove the golden mask from her face only for the revelation to force the couple to reel back in horror.

The orange head felt her claws unsheathed themselves slightly from her fingertips whilst her fangs elongated as Crane grunted.

'You see. Breathing the fumes is one thing, but drinking the liquid is something else entirely.' She approached them but they kept backing away, growling slightly.

'In the light, in the sun, my mind is my own.' The Mother continued before turning away from them, 'I'm filled with love you couldn't possibly imagine. But in the dark, My new nature dominates. Mindless. Lethal.' She glanced at the mask before she threw it to the side with disgust, 'In the dark, with cruel passion, I ripped my own children to pieces... But I swore to myself that I would be the Mother they really deserve. And now you two have come. And every sign tells me that you are the ones I've been searching for.'

The volatile-human hybrid lowered herself to their level on the floor, clearly ignoring the warning growls erupting from Kurama's throat. 'It's in the prophecy as there is one man, through the ultimate sacrifice, will the God of the Sun speak through him.'

Crane was desperately trying to reason with her in regards to the serum which were repeatedly shot down by the Mother, 'The mutation takes longer as you are already turning into a monster like myself.' The Faceless's leader spoke, 'The army had put a fail safe into their experiment. This entire region can be purified at the cost of hundreds of lives, your's amongst them?'

The former university student couldn't believe what she had just heard come from her mouth and there was no way they were going to detonate a nuclear warhead at the cost of their friends as Kyle seemed to agree with her line of thinking.

"I'm not falling for your God of the Sun bullshit. Just let us take the vials and go!" The Mother obviously didn't like the answer she received before opening the vial she was holding. 'Perhaps you will understand when you see it through my eyes. '

The orange head reacted faster than the Mother could as the younger woman sent her outstretched hand into the hybrid's face, knocking her back. She snarled at Kurama when she felt five long claw marks that were bleeding sluggishly.

"Keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend! " The former uni student snarled as her oceanic blue orbs shifted to a blood red when she bared her fangs. Kurama was suddenly grabbed by the throat before the Mother pressed the vial to her lips and forced her to drink the liquid. 'Now drink!'

The twenty-two year old spat the liquid back into the Volatile-human hybrid's face with a growl, "You fucking monster! "

The leader of the Following reeled back with a hand to her face as she glared at Kurama before grabbing her throat again in a strong choke-hold.

'The love for humanity fills me and it's a love that you have defied. Do you know what happens to love that is rejected? It turns to anger! An anger you will suffer from! ' She said with rage before chucking the former student over the railings to the concrete floor below. The younger of the two shot up to shoot daggers at the Faceless's leader who leapt over the railings after her with a screech.

'I am coming for you! ' The Mother declared.

Kyle jumped up from the catwalk floor before dashing to the railway when he spotted the long orange hair of his girlfriend as she fought off the Viral hallucinations with perfectly timed slashes of her sword.

She gasped when the katana fell to the ground with a loud clang before she held her arm just as she collapsed. Visions flashed before her eyes as her other side began to slowly emerge with her claws and fangs sliding out fully. Her eyesight started to dim with a dark crimson hue.

'It's happening! ' The Volatile hybrid exclaimed with interest after Kurama's minor transformation before she returned to her feet to start slashing the hallucinations in a clawing frenzy.

The power in the room suddenly failed before the flashing red of the warning systems began as the Mother started her attack on the former student who snarled with hatred.

Crane watched on as the orange head dodged a swipe before sending her claws into the Mother's face, sending her catapulting through the air. The Volatile-human hybrid screeched, generating a shockwave which caused Kurama to cover her sensitive ears before she too released a roar that negated the shockwave back at the Mother. This gave her the opening to land the finishing blow on the stunned hybrid while he ran down the stairs to her.

Kurama panted heavily as adrenaline coursed it's way through her veins and arteries as she stalked towards the stunned body that was currently lying on the ground.

Crane approached the open container and swiftly pulled out three vials before putting them into the pouch on his hip. He had just turned round only to see Kurama leap backwards in surprise as the Mother shot up before the orange head wrapped her hands around the Volatile hybrid's head and pulled with all her strength.

The former university student tore the Mother's head clean off before allowing her now headless corpses to drop to the floor as blood poured out.

"First I'll kill you! And save our friends and you can rot in Hell! "

The twenty-two year old struggled to pull herself up as the walls surrounding her blurred into a sickening haze of yellows and greens with a slight hint of orange before her vision returned to normal.

The brunette male went to catch her since he thought that she was going to collapse only to be stopped when she held her hand up to let him know that she only had a minor seizure.

"Did you manage to get some of the vials? "

"Yes and we can finally give these to Camden so that he can help Lena back at the Tower." Kyle commented as he pulled Kurama into a one-armed hug, pulling out a vial from the hip pouch.

The youngest of the two felt extremely weak not only from the fight with the Mother but the serum which was forced down her throat as she could feel her other side moving closer to the surface. However, it wasn't close enough to break through entirely.

He glanced down a little at his girlfriend with concern as she pulled away from him to lean against the wall before placing her head in her hands with a shuddering breath.

Crane could clearly see the internal struggle between her and the Harran virus as her tanned skin was caked in sweat.

Kyle kneeled in front of her as he placed a soothing hand on her clammy shoulder, "Are you okay, babe? " the young woman nodded slowly before answering, "Give me five minutes. "

He helped the orange head to her feet just as he gave her a gentle kiss to her lips whilst stroking the small baby bump before pulling her slowly into a small embrace.

"Once we return to the Slums, we can get these to Camden to work on in his labs back in Old Town. "

All the orange head wanted to do the most was to return to the Tower and not have to worry about anything else other than to wait for the cure to the Harran virus. But now she was frightened that she could seriously injure or kill someone since the serum had allowed the virus to fight back with a vengeance.

"I hope this can stop the virus when Camden has figured out what to do with it. " Kurama stated as she pulled away from Kyle. She walked to where her discarded fire and electrified katana was on the concrete.

The brunette was definitely convinced that she wasn't well enough to return to the Tower since he was currently watching her muscles spasm while she was sheathing her sword before turning round.

The former uni student waited until her partner reached the stairs and out of sight before dashing to the container which only held one vial.

She picked it up as she glared at it with disdain before placing it into the pouch that once housed her anti-seizure medication.

She only took five steps when the familiar haze of yellows and greens blurred her eyesight as another mild seizure gripped her whilst a headache flared up behind her eyes but pushed herself forward with determination to the double doors.

Kurama collapsed in the middle of the corridor that led away from the Mother's headless body as visions pummeled her mind while she was pulling herself up on a large water container.

'You can't change anything… '

"W-What's happening to me? " the young woman murmured as she pushed her body from the container only to go under from the visions. She soon found herself in sewers before falling onto some old mattresses.

'You'll see for yourself… '

"I… I killed you. I fucking killed you! " She snarled at the detested voice.

'This is a poison! '

"It's not a poison! It's a cure! " the orange head cried in desperation as she pulled out the vial before putting it back.

The visions continued to worsen along with the headache but she willed herself onwards until she spotted an opening, an exit from the sewers before going into a coughing fit.

She leapt from the ladder onto the ledge before heaving herself out of the manhole only to find a unfamiliar sight, a bustling city with moving vehicles and people who were not eating each other.

Another vision flashed before Kurama's eyes when her enhanced hearing picked up a series of scared screams. Two young boys had stopped playing before they spotted her, only to flee to their mother's arms as the young woman stepped forward with an arm out, but was forced to stop in horror.

Her entire body was covered in thick fur as her hands had become large paws the size of dinner plates. Her nails had sharpened even further into wicked-looking claws. She started to pant heavily as her voice became nothing more than growls before looking up at the rapidly darkening sky.

She lowered herself onto all fours as she moved her elongated face to the ground as her most primal instincts began to overcome and overpower her humanity. She threw her head up to release a peace-shattering roar instead of a scream as the Sun vanished completely behind the mountains.

The ultimate beast has finally overcome it's human chains to begin it's gory feast in a new city, full to the brim with fresh prey as it glanced at the mother who was holding her young children with blood-thirsty eyes that glowed bright red with an insatiable desire for flesh before lunging at them with a low growl.

* * *

 **A/N:** The first chapter is finally here and I hope you really enjoy it as it has took me a while to go through it.

Chapter 2 has already been started but it could be a while until it is ready. I would just like to say thanks to Vickie1 for her continued support and interest in this story. I would also like to say happy birthday to MidnightEden234 for her birthday yesterday and I hope you enjoy this story.

I'm also excited about the announcement of Dying Light 2 a couple weeks ago at E3 2018 in Los Angeles by Techland and it looks absolutely amazing so they deserve a shout out as well for their continuing support of the first Dying Light game for the last three years.

Please RR


End file.
